Angus Sparrow: Riseing
by AngusSparrow
Summary: My name is Angus Sparrow, I was bourn to a life that only few can Imagin, now my story begions, a story of power, love, gods and heros. I am Angus Sparrow and i am the son of the sea god
1. Chapter 1: Last School Day

Chapter 1: Last Day Of School

My name is Angus Sparrow, I was bourn to live a life that is highly dangerous, highly mysterious and where mystery haunts everything. It all started on that one day, I had no idea who I was until the day my mother died.

"Angus!" my mother called "Get up you'll be late for school".

Great I thought to myself, school, but then I remembered It was the last day of the school year which brightened me up a bit.

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen of the small bungalow I called home. I munched down my breakfast of a piece of toast thinking about the day ahead.

Ok I have registration in the mourning, non uniform so that's ok, then I get on the buss and go to New Castle for the day with the others in my class.

I finished my toast and went through to my room and got dressed into a forest green top, black camo trousers and a thin black hoodie. I shoved my house key into my pocket and went to grab my phone but it wasn't there.

Hmm that's strange, I thought to myself. I could have sworn I left it there.

"Mum!" I called. "Have you seen my phone".

"Oh yeah" she called back "I got you something".

I came down the corridor into the living room where my mum was waiting for me holding a smart phone in her hand.

"Here, I thought the phone you had was getting a bit old so I got you this, don't worry I've transferred all your contacts and credit so no need to worry".

I smiled, my mum was the best person in the world to me, she had a temper but she was still a great mum. She worked all day in a special school down the road teaching technology to earn money to keep me and her afloat and off the streets. She had been through so much with my dad abandoning her when she was pregnant and she still an incredible mum.

"So" she said "what do you think of it".

"Its great mum thanks, but how did you know I needed a new phone"

"Well you did have that old phone for four years now, so are you all packed" she asked

"Yeah mum got my Laptop, charger, and stuff" I said slinging a one strap bag over my shoulder.

"Good, oh here" she said passing me the phone and its charger.

A Horn sounded outside, "that'll be your taxi, have a great day son". She gave me a hug and let me out the door.

It was another boiling day in the North East of England, recently a heat wave was hitting the country, and there where droughts everywhere but on the bright side break time at school had been a lot of fun, playing English Bull Dog and Ruby on the grass.

I got into my taxi "Well then" my taxi driver John said to me. "Good day".

John was a nice guy, he must have been in his fifties because he was balding and he seemed to always be smiling at us. He was good at telling jokes though.

We picked up my friend Tom and drove on to school. Tom was a year older than me and had just finished his GCSEs and seemed to be very happy about it.

"So Tom" I asked "when do you get your results".

"I think I get them a month into the summer or something".

"well I wish you the best dude".

"So john got any good jokes or storys for us" Tom asked.

"Yeah, so my son was out hunting yesterday and he came across a fox, he must have been absolutely starving because he was real skinny and lept at him like a rabid beast" John said "he got what he deserved, a shotgun cartridge in the face".

"Woh" Tom said "This drought is real messing with the wild life, did you hear about the seagulls in Bristol getting drunk off ants".

I laughed "are you kidding me man".

"No, something to do with a chemical element in the ants body making them drunk".

"I got to see that mate".

We went on talking for a bit, laughing about the drunk sea gulls.

The taxi pulled up at my school. My school was called St Georges Collage for young men. Yeah it sounded like a posh title but it wasn't really, we where actually a pretty normal bunch of kids.

I went down to my form class and met my best friend Dave. Dave was a Polish guy and had been my friend since primary school. He was a bit violent and a bit of a party animal. He was cool I guess but on the sort of popularity meter in school both me and Dave rate about average. We where both big video gamers.

"So time for Wilson's big Friday rant. What do you think it is this week" Dave said smugly.

"I bet it will be about James getting himself suspended, Yet again".

"You lot have to start to show respect" Dave said in a brilliant impersonation of a Yorkshire accent.

I laughed "come on man lets get to class or we will be the subject of his rant".

We ran down into and across the courtyard and into our classroom and sat down at our tables.

A few minuets later Mr Wilson came through the door and sat at his desk. I looked across the room at Dave who put up three fingers and started counting with them. The second he reached zero Mr Wilson stood up and started his rant and I didn't remember much of it. It was about showing respect and stuff as usual.

He finally stopped ranting a few minuets later and said "right boys last day of term so have a good holiday and ill see you next year. Dismissed".

We all got up and started moving from our desks and into the court yard.

"Dave, where did we have to go".

"We catch the bus at the front terris, so we have to go up there".

We walked up to the front terris which is the front of the school, an old grey brick sort of thing with big pillars above the entrances and exits.

The bus arrived five minuets later; we all got on and forced our way into the seats. I was sat in the middle next to Dave.

"Half an hour buss journey, great" Dave said.

"Don't worry man we bought our phones and lap tops and dude you're a phones expert".

I took out my new phone "my mum just got me this, what kind of phone is it".

Dave took it from me and examined it "looks a bit like a Samsung, just your average smart phone, exept the writing on the back says different" he handed it back to me.

"Its nice thought, looks modified. Take a look at the side and back".

I looked at it; the back had writing that said Kymatzio. That's strange I've never heard of that kind of phone. Then I looked at the side and saw an extra button with a sword symbol on it but something told me not to press it.

"Samsung Kymatzio, never heard of that before have you"

"No, maybe its some foreign phone, it might just me a Samsung but from another country".

"Guess anyway we've got time to kills so do you want to play some random game".

I pulled out my Laptop, "come at me".


	2. Chapter 2: Round the Town

Chapter 2: Round the Town

After twenty minuets me and Dave packed up our laptops and just talked for a bit about what we wanted to do in Newcastle, we eventually decided to walk round and do nothing in particular.

The bus stopped after five minuets and the class jumped off the bus and into Newcastle high street.

There where kids walking round all over the place, it looked like my school wasn't the only one who had the idea of coming to Newcastle on the last day, it looked like the local girl school was near by because they had swarmed the cloths shops.

David laughed "Well I know what im doing later man".

I laughed "ill be there to see it, last time you hit on a girl from the Integrated didn't you get slapped across the face".

"Dude doesn't remind me I had a red face tattoo of a hand for three week that hurt".

"Yeah, but it was still really funny".

Dave punched me in the shoulder, "fine dude you don't need to get mad about it".

We started walking.

"Do you want to go into the video games shop" I asked

"Well not like we have something better to do" Dave replied

"Yep we are nerds" I joked

"Dude correction YOU are a nerd and I'm a…"

"Ladies man" I cut off.

"I was gona say normal guy but that works too".

I walked into the shop and browsed for a bit but nothing really caught my eye. "Hey Angus" a voice said behind me.

I turned round to see a face I had hadn't seen in years. I rolled my eyes. "I thought I'd told you lot to stay away from me Ellen".

"You and your religious friends have caused enough trouble for me when I was back at St Patrick's school for Religious Enforcers".

"I know, I just wanted to say hi…" she tried to explain.

"I've got a better word for you, goodbye" I replied.

I walked away but Dave was chatting up some girl gamer so I gave him a nod and left the store.

I walked out onto the street feeling irritated. When I was in primary school I went to this school called St Patrick's Primary School, that place caused me more pain than I can express, my family into that religious and the first thing this school tries to do is beat their religion into you and if they don't succeed they get the religious kids to just beat you, I was assaulted on a daily basis and it got really bad.

When I was leaving the school I got up in the middle of the hall and said, "I don't want anything more to do with you people, your all control freaks, this is a part of my life I am just gona say never happened. None of you should ever talk to me again".

That was all I said and I was proud I had proved I had a voice of my own that they couldn't silence. For the past four years none of them had bothered me until now. Ellen had been one of the ok ones, she hadn't talked to me like so many because if you where talking to me you'd just put getting beat up on your wish list.

I know to anyone else I must have been seen as cold, I was a nice guy but that place is something I want to forget and the same goes for all the people in it.

I walked alone down the main street for a few hours, it was getting darker and the scorching heat we had had everyday for the past month cooled as it does at dusk. My mum had agreed to pick me up at five O'clock and right now it was three thirty.

I hang around the town square, some of the kids had gone home most of them where still here, I saw Ellen walking round with some friends and gave her the come over here and ill give you a death warrant look.

I had always been good at evil looks but never so good at evil actions and I was hoping she didn't know that. That said though, when I get really angry at someone bad things tend to happen. Not at all my fault just really bad luck. Take for example, one of my teachers in fifth year had given me a detention for three months because I said that she wasn't teaching us religion she's was teaching us about one religion and if id wanted to learn about that I would go church. I was blindingly angry and then the strange part, her house was washed away that night due to the river beside her house over flowing, now that would be explainable since we are in the north of England but the strange part, we where in a drought and the day before that river was a stream.

I knew it couldn't have possibly have been me but I was scared it was when a similar thing happened later that year when I was mad. It's not like I can tell a freak storm to attack your house and then vanish. After that I became afraid of getting mad at people in case someone got hurt, which to my surprise hadn't happened yet.

I realised the sun had just gon down behind the rows of houses when i spotted something odd.


	3. Chapter 3: My Guardian

Chapter 3: My Guardian

A girl wearing a white vest and silver camo trousers was watching me; I felt her eyes dig into me. The thing that bothered me was she seemed to remind me of someone but I couldn't figure out who.

Except that couldn't be possible that I knew because the girl looked about thirteen and I was fifteen. That made me really on edge; I felt a hand tap me on my shoulder.

I whirled round and saw Dave looking a bit shocked.

"Man what are you looking at and why are you so on edge".

I looked round and the girl was still standing there.

"Its weird dude that girl over there has been staring at me for the past ten minuets".

"What girl".

I pointed to her but Dave looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Dude there's no one there, nice try".

I looked back at him.

"Man are you blind".

"Anyway…" Dave continued "My patents are here so I'm off have a nice summer Angus see you next year".

I watched him leave; Dave was off to spend the next few months in Poland and I was left to play video games round summer and do nothing else. That wouldn't be so bad but it gets very boring.

I sat down at the park bench alone, I looked at my watch. Five fifteen, its not like mum to be late.

I looked over, the girl had been joined by three others, one who looked seventeen, one who looked like she was fifteen and another who looked sixteen.

One of them nodded and the group started to head over to me. At this point I was on the verge of a complete melt down, although I didn't show it I was freaking out inside my head.

Who where these girls, where was my mum she was already half an hour late.

I took a good look at the girls, they where all wearing the same white vest tops and silver camo trousers, along with walking boots.

They actually where quite hot but that's not what I was thinking, plus when girls are around I always get slightly self conscious, right now I was being approached by four girls and I looked like a Special Operations Emo.

I stood up as the girls approached.

"Can I help you".

One of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Crystal remind me why we are here and especially why we are talking to a boy" the one who looked sixteen of them asked in an old Victorian English accent.

The one that looked the oldest who must have been Crystal replied "our mistress told us to so we must".

They where talking like I wasn't even there and confusing me, what did they mean by mistress, last time I checked slave labour wasn't allowed in Britain.

They turned their attention to me.

"Angus Sparrow?"

Woh now I was freaking out, how did they know my name when I didn't even know what they where talking about and they all seemed to have weired Victorian English accents.

"How may I help you?" I asked.

"First off all lose the attitude, second of all your coming with us".

What they said annoyed me a bit, "no" I replied "I'm waiting for my mum to get here, if you want to kidnap someone go to my friend Dave, I bet he dreams about this happening to him".

"Are boys always this annoying" the sixteen year old one asked. I gave her the death glare. I was getting mad now.

"Go pester someone else I'm not in the mood"

"No" the one named Crystal replied, "and your mother isn't coming so if you want to make it to tomorrow, you'll come with us".

"Wait what the hell are you talking about?"

She smiled now seeing she had got my attention "just come with us and our lady will explain it all for you".

I was so confused right now. I picked up my bag.

"Good" Crystal said "I see your going to do this the easy way". I gave her my death glare but she only smirked and murmured "boys".

I followed them; I was starting to get worried. Who where these people, where was my mother, who was this Lady and who the hell are these people, they seemed really old fashion. I kept on following them; they got into a taxi and paid the driver.

"Take us to Durham" crystal said.

About an hour late we arrived on the outskirts of Durham and got out. I kept following them until we where in a small forest area. There was a camp fire in the middle and a few silver tents and I'm not talking about little camping tents I mean there medieval style knights tents and I'm the centre of these tents there was an even bigger one that was like a castle of the tent world.

"Where are we" I asked. The girls took no notice of me.

"Follow" Crystal ordered.

They led me into the large tent, in the middle of the tent was a girl who looked about the same age as me and she was surrounded by other girls laughing. The girls bowed before her.

At that point I cracked "Ok" I yelled There is only so much one human can take now will someone do me a favour and tell me what in the name hell is going on here, I mean seriously is this some kind of girl scouts club that kidnaps teenaged boys?!".

There where a few sniggers and giggles from the girls in the tent.

"Angus, calm down" the girl the center of the tent said in a soothing way "all will be explained".

Something in the girls voice calmed me down and I became a bit more relaxed.

"Well don't my hunters for bringing him to me" she said "please leave us and Crystal you stay".

Hunters, I thought to myself, what the hell does she means by that.

"Ok Angus I'm going to explain this very calmly to you, so don't have a melt down, Ok?"

"Fine" I replied cautiously.

"My name is Artemis, I am the Goddess of the Hunt".

I burst into laughter, "nice one you got me, so where are the hidden cameras".

The girl rolled her eyes "Ill prove it" she said with an edge of impatience to her voice.

She got up and as she did I saw her transform into a middle aged woman and then back into a fifteen year old girl. I stood their stunned not fully believing what I just saw.

"Woh, how… really!"

"Oh good" she said in a sarcastic way "now you believe me".

"Ok so your one of the Greek Gods, as in Clash of the Titans Greek Gods" I asked still shocked.

"Yes Angus yes I am" she replied casually.

Now I was really confused why would a goddess want anything to do with me? I'm just some British teenager and from reading Greek myths when I was a kid I remembered Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, moon, stars and maidenhood.

"So what does this have to do with me and another question what did your hunters mean about my mum".

Her face went grim, now as you know I don't have children, I'm a virgin goddess however some of the other gods do, and your father was a God Angus".

I remembered what my mother had told me about my dad, he was a powerful man, and before I was bourn he had to go to America, I was told by my mum he had to go but I believed he abandoned us.

"Do you know which one" I asked.

"I know" Artemis replied "I'm not allowed to tell you but I promise that you won't have to wait too long to find out".

I looked at the ground, "so what does this mean for me" I asked.

"The reason you only are finding out now is because they have found you, if you don't go to the camp now they will kill you".

"Who are they and what is this Camp?" I asked, I liked the sound of that, something to do.

"Its a camp, for demigods, like you called Camp Half Blood" she replied "your not the only one, there are hundreds of demigods out there, some are in their teens and some who have grown up are very famous".

"And what about they" I asked cautiously because I felt she was avoiding it.

"They are monsters, beasts, its because of them not many demigods used to make it to these camps, your extremely powerful, you must have some luck on your side for them to have not found you because the more powerful the demigod the more easily you can be found. Now they have found you, they will hunt you to the end of the world and beyond, camp is the only place you will be safe".

"So are you going to give me something to protect myself" I asked.

Artemis smiled "Your mother already had that covered, get out your phone and click on the app called Kymatzio".

I pulled out my phone and clicked on the app and my phone transformed into a bronze Greek hoplite sword, like I had seen in some of the games I play.

On the base of the blade a trident symbol was engraved and the entire thing glowed green.

I jumed when it happened because it happened so quickly.

Artemis smiled "Celestial Bronze, a strong metal and that blade is incredibly powerful, so take care of it".

She then realised I had seen the trident on the base of my blade "I think you've figured out who your father is as well" she said still smiling.

I examined the sword more closely, the entire thing was about a meter long with handle wrapped in leather, it seemed well balanced and the blade was a sort of leaf blade design, but that trident stood out more than anything.

"I think so" I said.

"You may need this" she said as she threw me a sword belt and scabbard.

I shoved it on instinctively.

"You'll need rest" she pointed to a sleeping bag and some food and water "have some rest and well go to camp tomorrow".

I ate the food and got into the sleeping bag but before I went to sleep I asked "Artemis why are you doing this".

She looked at me solemnly, "this is going to be hard to hear, your mother is missing, don't worry ill find her but when you where bourn she made me your god mother and guardian , if anything ever happened to you I was to figure out what to do with you".

I though about that "You where given natural hunting abilities with this, I'm not allowed to tell you what they are but you'll figure it out".

And with that I fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Monsters

Chapter 4: Monsters

I woke up early; I got out of the sleeping bag and found there was a breakfast of orange juice and a piece of toast beside me.

I kept thinking about my mum, about this camp and if id lost my mind or something, but no it seemed pretty real to me.

I may have been ADHD and Dyslexic but I was not one hundred percent crazy, and I could tell the difference between a dream and reality.

I came outside and got hit by a wave of heat, the hunters where happily eating by the fire, but I kept my distance. Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Artemis stared at me with eyes dark as the night.

**I said. **

**She smiled re in a better mood than last night**Yeah, im a bit excited to see this camp, oh and you never said where it wasLong IslandWoh wait a minute as in long island AmericaYeahOh you won**. **

**. **

**ll be ready to go**Hunters get ready to goAngusget your but over hereArtemis explained last night who you are, yout follow a code but you** said Crystal. **

**I replied . **

**. **

**. **

**Id just finished talking as Artemis appeared. **

**. **

**There where groans from the hunters, I looked at Crystal quizzically. t stop them from trying and it really stresses us out when they don. **

**I replied. **

**. **

**I laughed. **

**said Artemis as she clicked her fingers. **

**Blinding silver light engulfed us all and I felt myself falling though air. **

**I landed on soft grass with a thud and started laughing. I have to see if I can do that I thought to myself. **

**I got to my feet and realised I was on a hill. I looked up the hill at the top there was a marble archway with vines growing up the pillars and above it carved into the marble was the words Camp Half-Blood. **

**It was cooler than it was in England here, there was a fresh breeze blowing the branches of a large pine tree beside the arch way. **

**I saw behind me the other hunters had got to their feet and like me where heading up the hill. **

**As we passed the pine I saw one hunter with black hair and electric blue eyes look at the tree and smile, I didn**Run!get into the camp; tell Chiron he has some unexpected visitorsAngus, what the hell are you doing!you**. **

**t know why and what do you mean them there. **

**As I said that a line of men made there way over the front of the hill. **

**I said . **

**They where about a thousand meters off but they kept up a good march, as I looked into the sky things where flying over. **

**A horn sounded behind me and I looked back to see a group of teens lead by a guy who looked in his early twenties, he had sea green eyes, dark hair, had a bronze sword that looked a bit like my own. He was wearing a chest plate over the top of an orange t-shirt. **

**said the man. **

**I tried to turn and run up the hill, but something kept me rooted to the spot, it was like some unknown force was holding me there. **

**he yelled. **

**t, something is making me do this**ill look after the kidArchers!Kidplease get up the hill, are you even thinking about what your doingnever doif youm Angus Sparrow, I donm the god son of Artemisok do you know how to fight with a swordI** I**but I played a lot of sword fighting video gamesyou remind me of myself a bitOk, heroes CHARGE!t even thinking now, something else was running the show.

Jumed kicking the first monster over and smashing his head, I span round cutting at another monster and turning it into dust.

Sword combat I thought to myself, how hard can It be, youThat** it started . **

**I crawled desperately down hill, a river ran from the edge of one of the grass covered hills. **

**a voice said in my head s your survival**thatll be safe thereLeave the kid aloneshut up Jackson, this is his battle and I will ground him into the dustPercy can you hold that!I** he called back. **

**I suddenly realised I was controlling it; I swept the water to the side without thinking and sprinted straight at the beast. **

**It launched another bolt of fire but I quickly jumped to the side and all I got was a bit of heat from the flames. **

**As I got close I swung. The blade cut a large gash in the Dragons knee, making it fall on it. **

**I took my opportunity and swung at its side cutting another gash in its right shoulder. **

**The Dragon roared in pain as I swung at it for the third and final time slicing across its neck, smashing into dust. **

**Everyone was staring at me. **

**I roared. . **

**I was weak at the knees and surprised about how confident I sounded, I had no idea where the voice came from. **

**The monsters started to back off slowly, and then they turned and bolted down the hill and into the distance. **

**I collapsed to one knee from exhaustion, I was so tired. I collapsed onto my back in the grass and the last things I saw and heard where the gasps of the warriors as the green symbol of a trident appeared above me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Camp Half Blood

Chapter 5: Camp Half Blood

I woke with a start, not sure if I was awake or not.

Three people looked down at me with concern, one of them was Percy, another was the blonde woman who had shouted at Percy in the battle, and the third I had never seen before.

She had Blonde hair and green eyes that seemed to be designed for attracting attention because I couldnOh look its awakeOh you can talkyour safe now little brotherWhen Poseidon said he was sending my little brothers and sisters to me when I was sixteen I thought he was jokingwhat?A Britt too, well I see he** Percy continued. **

**He then realised I hadn**Ok, could you please slow down and explain where I am and what happened?My name is Annabeth this sea weed brain who is apparently your brother is Percy, and this is Alejandra, she looked after you whilst you where out.

**I asked still dazed . **

**Alejandra Replied s Tuesday**Ok, do you think you can get upYeahDo you have any cloths I could use?Yeahill get you set up with some cloths from the camp storewhere ever I was.

**she said smirking. **

**t, until last Friday I. **

**She stared at me again ve seen people fight with a sword for the first time, you fought like you had years of experience**I donve ever done is when me and my life is when I do it in video gamesOk, enough talkcatch you later wise girlAngus follows met like a little scout camp like I had expected.

I looked over the camp there was a large omega shape made up of buildings with a large fire in the middle, a lake and beyond that I could sea the sea. An arena was in view, what looked like strawberry fields, a large pavilion area was set up with tables and a fire and a volley ball court where kids with orange t-shirts where playing volley ball.

**Percy asked. **

**I replied. **

**We started walking down the hill. **

**. **

**I sighed in relief, t be replaced, custom built and what do you mean cabin**Those are the Cabins, there is one for each god, if that god has children, their children stay in those cabins, Artemis cabin is used by the hunters but I think they would let you in if they where hereWhere has Artemis gone?she and the hunters left yesterday, they where only here because they needed to drop you off, oh and Artemis told us to tell you that she will see you soon and soon you will learn your power. No offence little brother but why is she so interested in you and how did you become her god son?I have no idea sorryoh well always some things we**. **

**We arrived at the square and Percy guided me up the left side of the cabins right up to a corner at the top of the Omega, the cabin at the top had a lightning bolt on the door. **

**I asked. **

**he indicated to the cabin beside it that looked like it was built with coral and covered with seashells and pictures of horses. **

**I said happily, we went through the door, there was a row of bunk beds on each side, on the back wall there was a TV and in the middle of the room a water fountain that smelled like salt water. **

**I saw my bag on the bunk and went over. **

**Percy threw an orange t-shirt and a fresh pair of jeans at me. **

**he said as he threw it at me. **

**he said smiling.**


End file.
